


The promise

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: You want to go bowling on Saturday?-NicoYes. Who's all going?-Will





	The promise

**You want to go bowling on Saturday?-Nico**

**Yes. Who's all going?-Will**

**?-Will**

**I don't know. So probably just thinking you and me.-Nico**

**Yeah. See if Dad wants to go to, and maybe his girlfriend. But yes.-Will**

**K. Just got to work. Talk to you later.-Nico**

* * *

 

Nico blinked open his dark brown eyes and yond. He reached over the side of the futon bed where his phone was and glanced at the time.

12:00 PM.

He turned over and cuddled into his pillows that he had snatched from his dad's bed.

Today was Saturday. His dad had to take his cousin Meg and her mom's dog to the vet and then he was going to pick up Will.

Will.

That boyfriend of his had been planning something since Valentine's Day and whatever it was it included a present that Will was going to give to him today.

It took another hour before his dad and his dad's girlfriend Persephone woke up. Not surprising since they were up until 5 this morning.

At 3:30 they were out of the house and on their way to his grandparents house where Nico's dad had dropped Will so he could pick everybody else up at the apartment.

Nico got out of the car and made his way to the front door where he knockd. Smiling when will open the door.

He greeted his boyfriend with a kiss and then  greeted his nonni.

Going into the kitchen he snatched a piece of fruit from the fruit tray on the table making his way into the living room / dining room, catching sight of a wrapped flower on the table, but moments later when he came back from the restroom the green wrapped flower was gone. He Shrugged and made his way to sit on the couch.

"How are you doing today nonna?" He had asked.

"Oh I'm doing well."

And then he caught sight of his boyfriend coming from the kitchen with the green wrapped flower and his Papa and Nonno coming in from the living room. He noticed that his Nonno was carrying his glass of wine.

He took the flower that his boyfriend handed him and smelled the beautiful red rose and then he read the card.

Love you.

Will.

When he looked up his breath hitched.

Will was on one knee holding out a white ring box.

"Niccolo Antonio di Angelo will you marry me?"

One Beat...

Two beats...

Three beats...

He slowly nodded his head and started to Breathe Again. Will slipped the ring **-** a ring of black - metal and dark red stones onto his finger and then Nico leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

This was incredible. 4 years ago he was contemplating being alone for the rest of his life. And now he had an awesome, loving, funny and caring man who wanted to give him the promise of many years together.

He sighed and smiled.


End file.
